


A Simple Request

by knewbetterboy



Series: all roads lead to you [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany has a new handmaid, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, this might be the cutest shit i've ever written it doesn't even fall under my specialties lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewbetterboy/pseuds/knewbetterboy
Summary: Jon is still learning to be a father of a girl. Dany notices this, and decided to teach him a few tricks.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: all roads lead to you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590781
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So sorry for not posting for awhile. Well, here's a little fluff amid the bad stuff going on right now. I hope everyone is tucked in safely at their homes, wrapped in a blanket, and reading fluffy mallows like this one!

Despite the endless and sometimes perturbing daily petitions in court, Daenerys Targaryen can still find ways to have a deep sleep at night. 

She was sitting on a clean patch of grass watching two people chase each other on a yard in front of a small and quaint house with a red door. One was a comely man, whose gorgeous dark locks were tied in a bun behind his head, his beard freshly trimmed, the battle scars on his face making him look like a deadly and serious man. That firmness is gone however, because of the small toddler that he was chasing. This toddler was a small girl around the age of four, with curly locks as dark as her father’s, and purple eyes as deep as her mother’s. Her features were so distinct that people would find it easy to identify her parents.

Finally, the man caught his daughter in his arms after a wild chase in circles around the yard. The pretty girl laughed heartily, thumping her small fists on her father’s shoulders, demanding to be put down and get chased again. The man looked at Dany with his warm, grey eyes.

“Go on, greet your mother.” he chided.

The girl ran with her small legs towards Dany, her arms outstretched for a welcoming embrace. Before Dany could reach an impact with her however, the sight dissolves and she hears a loud, piercing cry of a child.

Dany’s eyes open lazily, her mind still in a haze of her dream, her senses half awake. The room was dark, and from the other side she could make out the dying embers of the fireplace. The moon was full and bright through the thin curtains of the royal chamber’s balcony, barely illuminating the whole room. Beyond all of this, and despite the furs covering her body, the bed was too large and too cold for her. She reached out for the vacant space beside her, frowning at it. What snapped her to full attention was another sound of a child’s cry that woke her up.

_My dear Rhaella._

The queen slowly left the comfort of her pillows, grabbed her velvet robe from a nearby chair to cover her naked body, and carefully padded down barefoot to the nursery adjoining the royal chambers. It was a new room built soon enough after finding out that she was two moons pregnant with a child, the king the first one to excitedly voice out the proposition.

Squinting her eyes to adjust in the dark, the nursery door was ajar, with a small burning candle light coming from it. A deep northern burr, but a gentle voice came out from the room, as though a lad soothing his new pup. Dany smiled, and peered into the room.

Jon Snow had his back turned on her, his arms wrapped around a bundle of white fabric, his body rocking in a slow dance. The babe in his arms giggled and let out a sharp sound of amusement, reaching her hands to pinch one of Jon’s ears.

“Hush now, my love. Your mother is asleep.” he cooed gently, but sounding tired. “I promise that I will play with you tomorrow. But you have to sleep now, sweetling.”

“Mama!”

Too distracted by the sight of her husband and daughter, even Dany found herself surprised with Rhaella finding her outside the room. Jon turned in a second, giving her a small smile. Their daughter sobbed, arms reaching for her mother, and Dany walked into the room to receive her little dragon.

“She’s very stubborn.” said Jon, stroking Rhaella’s head as Dany rocked her in her arms.

Dany hummed, keeping her eyes glued on the same purple eyes of her daughter. Within minutes of rocking her, Rhaella’s eyelids drooped and her head fell on Dany’s shoulder, completely asleep. Dany tucked the babe back within the blankets of her bassinet. She watched her daughter’s slumbering frame, before she was snapped back into reality by a chaste kiss planted on her temple. Jon was stroking her back and mouthed something about going back to bed.

She waited for Jon to give his own affectionate attention to their daughter, and let him take her hand and lead them both back to their chambers. Dany removed her robe and slipped back beneath the furs naked, and soon enough Jon’s strong arms pulled her close to him, her back against his chest, the chill in the room suddenly washed away.

“I envy you for your ability to put her back to sleep easily like that.” he said, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

“You’re Rhaella’s favorite playmate, that’s why she’s always wide awake around you.”

“I couldn’t find a reason to argue with that,” he said proudly.

Jon’s arm tightened around her, and he started peppering kisses on the side of her neck. Dany gasped, holding onto his forearm.

“Your daughter is just sleeping in the next room,” she panted, turning to face him and buried her hands in his dark curls. She leaned in closer as he pulled down the blanket to reveal more of her neck

“We have to be quiet,” he said before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

Dany smiled against his mouth, and rubbed her nose against his when he broke away. “Planning to add another babe to wake you in the middle of the night, my king?”

“Yes.” he said firmly, and kissed her again.

* * *

Dany cradled her swollen belly as she walked the Red Keep’s corridor carefully, tired from the day’s council meeting. Per the queen’s convenience, court proceedings and council nowadays were deemed shorter than usual to give her more time to rest, as the anticipation of a new babe draws nearer. Jon had been absent from the meeting, occupied with the affairs of the royal army. He had been reluctant to part from her, but she assured him that council meetings were safe and that his training with the army is “positively violent” compared to her own affairs.

Sure enough, as she had been thinking about the whole day, the chiming of bells and the giggles of Rhaella echoed from a door ajar; Jon’s own solar. She carefully took her place just beside the door, listening to the sounds inside with a quiet giggle etched on her face.

“Be still now darling, I need to see your hair properly.” Jon said patiently.

Dany couldn’t stop herself from peeking in, and had to stifle another giggle when she caught sight of the looking glass from the other side of the solar. Jon was sitting in front of it, their daughter sitting on his lap, who was busy crashing Cyvasse pieces on the desk in front of them. Jon’s face was twisted in concentration, his fingers awkwardly fumbling through Rhaella’s dark locks. _No wonder she heard tin bells._ He was trying to braid their daughter’s hair in the Dothraki fashion.

“Too thin!” Rhaella whined, glaring at Jon through the mirror.

“What?” Jon asked dubiously.

“The strands are too thin, papa!” the child said impatiently.

Jon’s hands fell to his side in surrender, watching his own daughter divide the strands of her hair for reasonable braids. When Rhaella held the strands up, Jon took them and started weaving them altogether. Rhaella then picked up a dragon cyvasse and hugged it close to her chest, watching her father do her hair through the mirror.

“Do you already know how to braid your own hair, my love?” Jon asked, smiling sheepishly.

“Not yet, papa. But I will learn soon, and one day I will braid yours and teach you how to properly do it.” Rhaella replied confidently, grinning.

“Can I play with Ghost?” Rhaella chided, pouting at her father through the mirror.

“In a bit, darling. You have to attend your classes first. The Citadel has sent us a lad specializing in heavenly bodies. Don’t you want to learn about stars?”

“I’ve been looking at sky charts for a week now,” she pouted, grabbing a dragon cyvasse piece. “Can Ghost study with me?”

Dany left the pair with a smile on her face, absentmindedly brushing her fingers along her smooth braid. As if she could feel her husband and daughter through her hair.

The next morning, the queen sent away her handmaids after her bath. She found Jon back in their chambers sitting in front of her own dresser trimming his beard. He looked up at her reappearance, and admired her from head to toe even though most of the flesh of her body was obscured by her robe.

“You’ve finished your morning vanity quite earlier today.” he mused, looking back at himself in the mirror and gave his jaw a few more gentle strokes with the small blade.

She tutted, “Not quite,” she walked over the edge of the bed and waited for him to finish. When he did, she walked over to him and embraced him from behind. “I need a favor, my love.”

He placed his hand over her arm and hummed, letting her know his affirmation.

She walked over and sat on his lap, facing the mirror. She grabbed a comb and handed it to him.

He smiled, “I’m your new handmaid now, am I not? You want me to brush your hair, Your Grace?”

“Yes, and please braid it.”

The smile fell from his face and turned to pure trepidation. As Jon combed his fingers through her hair and looked at his wife in the mirror, he can see the laughter in her eyes. Despite his daughter inheriting his dark curls, Rhaella was very much his Daenerys as well.

He did as he was told. He made the simplest of styles first, a single braid starting from the bottom of her head until the end of the strands. He restarted for several times, blushing from the fact that his wife was watching him intently through the mirror. And even though she cannot see what’s happening on her back, _she can still see it._ She laughed at his dull mistakes, which even made him blush deeper. As if guilty by the color of his cheeks, she relaxed in his arms and did the braid herself first step by step, kissed him quickly on the mouth, and undid her hair loose again for him to repeat.

 _Swords are better and easier than this._ He thought. But he didn’t tell her that, she’s too happy to break her bubble, and he found himself happier with the braids of his wife and daughter than swords.


End file.
